Slash
by Amethyst Soul
Summary: Hey, look! I'm completely for slash on IZ, so I wrote a little poem showing my approval. Flame me if you wish, but I'll just block you because I feel that MY opinions should be heard, and everyone else's shouldn't be.


Slash (originally titled 'Pro Yaoi')  
  
By: Amethyst Soul  
  
A/N: Yes, I admit, I whipped this up in ten minutes. And the sad thing is, I probably worked on this a lot longer than most people have worked on their fics. 'Slash, for dummies' will immediately follow this fic for those of you who don't understand but wish to flame me anyway because you see the word 'Pro Yaoi'.  
  
And yes. I did change the title from 'Pro-Yaoi' to simply 'Slash'. Firstly, I admit that I was wrong in using the term 'Yaoi'. Invader Zim is not anime. Also, the neutral term 'Slash' will suit the needs of the many idiots, which seem to manifest like roaches behind every good show. If I sound angry, it's because I am.  
  
Also, if you didn't get that the entire summary was satirizing (Note: the good ol' dusty dictionary in some dark corner of your house says that that means: 'making fun of') a certain fic that doesn't even need to be named.  
  
Go on. Enjoy the poem. Please.  
  
  
  
I stare at the two, from my place in the sky.  
  
Among hundreds of stars,  
  
Twinkling in their own thought.  
  
Mindsets of their own.  
  
Sworn enemies,  
  
Or sworn lovers?  
  
Each star gleams,  
  
A different shade of light,  
  
On the two-  
  
Juxtaposition.  
  
Love versus hate.  
  
Alien versus human.  
  
Enemy versus. lover?  
  
One contrast is unacceptable.  
  
But the stars remain  
  
In the same sky  
  
Together.  
  
Until one dark star spurted out  
  
A shallow song-  
  
"Because I think so,  
  
All else should, too."  
  
The other stars split.  
  
Some, burning bright,  
  
Some, calmly agreeing.  
  
The dark star then sang-  
  
Raged, "Demented! Sick!"  
  
To the stars whose light,  
  
Shone on the two beneath them  
  
As beyond black hatred.  
  
Those stars boiled, trembled,  
  
But did not fall.  
  
In the words of their master,  
  
"We are not a fan of ignorance,  
  
but we worship open an open mind."*  
  
The shallow star  
  
Was satisfied.  
  
As a war had been stirred  
  
That had been buried by the axe so long ago.*  
  
Friends among enemies.  
  
Enemies among friends.  
  
Is that yet another paradox?  
  
The stars above the two boys turned on one another.  
  
While the shallow one turned to darkness  
  
Home.  
  
It vanished, satisfied.  
  
And the two below,  
  
The cause and effect of it all,  
  
Turned to their creator,  
  
And let him decide.  
  
For what one star thinks,  
  
And what another believes,  
  
Is simply freeing one's soul,  
  
Unleashing one's imagination*,  
  
And believing one alternate,  
  
Of millions of alternates,  
  
behind an unreality.  
  
  
  
*Quote from 'Remember' in Squee! Issue #2  
  
*Referring to 'Its Only A Fanfic!', a fanfic by author Jibaku-Chan  
  
*The damn slogan for Fanfiction.net, if you haven't guessed  
  
A/N: In case you couldn't guess, WE are the stars, and 'the two below' would be Zim and Dib. 'Their creator', and 'our master', is Jhonen Vasquez. The last stanzas simply mean that yaoi is purely one alternate reality behind the unreality of Invader Zim. Just because it explores something MATURE does not mean that it is any different than one exploring something less mature (like Gir having a fascination for chocolate covered gummi bears). Yes, I realize that there is a huge difference between Gir and chocolate covered gummy bears, and romance in general, but for cripe's sakes it's called fanfiction, not an-actual-outline-for-the-show. Many slashers don't actually wish to see slash on the show. The rest of this poem is up for you to interpret. I'm tired, and already society has given me a headache.  
  
Laster.. At 1:20 AM. after the headache has gotten relatively worse.- As a side note, because I realize that many people are self-deluded and their minds are so warped that they cannot think anymore, but this poem was not entirely my opinion about slash. This poem, in fact, talks about the people behind slash. The slashers and the anti-slashers. And if you didn't get that, then you either need to take a second look at the poem or press the 'back' button on your browser and forget about sending me a senseless flame. 


End file.
